batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ElectricMayhem
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dog of War (Talk) 20:16, November 23, 2011 Nolanrouges images Sorry about that. I won't do it next time. 11:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Dog of War Hey Mayham! Can I use the Great White shark part on Nolanrouges for a creature ona different wiki? A pychopathic Ork warlord([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 18:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Altor's Demise Yep, I'll add a section for you at the bottom. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: I'm killing off a few characters, so hwn it's done and you want characters alive in your version, just put it in your section. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Shall I work on some charecters for Arkham Forever? It will be quick stubs, and i may use pictures from Arkham City. Arkham Forever acturly needs to be like Arkham City off Batman wiki to be a featured article because that is a feauted article over there.God of Raw([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 17:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Please see Two-Face so you can edit like hell.God of Raw([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 17:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat is installed. I will for the moment.''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 17:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You are now the chat mod. ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:07, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Did you create the Hog page?''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Lego Great White Shark?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------> Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 11:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Damm dylexsia! Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 17:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi EM. My tab appeared there before I became an admin. User tabs are usually there because they are the best articles to help newcomers understand what the wiki is about or that they are placed there by tyrannical admins who want their creation to be the most notable. If needs be, I will likely remove it and replace in with a Heroes section. Also, the 900bv links to my user page, and the 'Other' part goes to my category page. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Batman Fanon Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 20:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Do come to chat old boy! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) i summon thee to chat!Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 21:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry dodgy chat. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 20:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) LEGO Can I create a LEGO Batman game? It will be called LEGO Batman: Gangwar. Black Mask, Ra's, and Simon Hurt will be the main villains. Dr. Nygma 1048 22:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Dr. Nygma FA lease review FA's on our new review page Mayhem ;) http://batmanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Featured_article/Review_page Yes, I added SoP for you Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 10:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) why do you hate dr nygma I know how you can upset Dr Nygma if your intrested Shepard78 (talk) 14:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah im going to tell you any way go on to his profile page there are 4 batman movies 2 made 2 umade make one of the unmade have your revenge Shepard78 (talk) 18:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you like Dc movies well do this go into start a wiki type in DC Movies (spelt same way) and it should take u to DC Movies wiki but it only has 5 and i figure you could turn 5 into 30.Shepard78 (talk) 19:50, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Why did you just insult me? I am my own person. 22:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Due to insulting a fellow member of this wiki you will receive a '''3 day' ban. When the ban is lifted I expect you to treat members in a more civil way. I don't like doing this but it has to be done. Cheers The Road to Hell ''' is paved with good intentions''' 22:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Yo Hey Mayhem. It's Xtra (under a fresh, new username). What's up? Aphelion819 (talk) 00:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry dude EM, I know you are probably really mad at me for blocking you. I lifted your ban four days early because I realize overreacted. I know you had good intentions. I just thought you shouldn't have called him stupid, but I overreacted. I would've stopped the problem earlier but my computer was damaged. Then it was fixed but could only leave comments, not edit. Sorry. Please come back to MMF and DCMF. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 12:42, August 2, 2013 (UTC)42=Life, the Universe, and Everything